Asian Kingdom
Państwo polskojęzyczne w Azji na terenach Afganistanu. Główna partia w tym kraju to Asian League. Historia Idea Państwa w FNP Przed wojną AUN vs RRPolską (prawdopodbnie nawet wcześniej) na konferencji partii FNP zrodził się pomysł założenia własnego państwa, jednakże wojna zastopowała ten pomysł. Po wojnie projekt znowu zaczął istnieć. Początkowo regionem miał być Uzbekistan, jednakże partia Ministerstwa Kolonizacji przegrała wybory z inną partią. Kolonizacja Afganistanu Cytując artykuł Lorda Zernifa o historii Asian Republic z 18 kwietnia: Jednak nie poddaliśmy sie i zrozumieliśmy, że taką sprawe trzeba wziąść we własne ręce. Regionu szukaliśmy dalej. Znaleźliśmy Północny Afganistan za cene 9kkkk. Kupiliśmy go. Założyliśmy tam partię T.O.R.N.A.D.O., która jest teraz partią N.O.F.R. Kwestią już było tylko 3 dni na wygranie wyborów do parlamentu i ustawy o państwie, nazwie i herbie. I wkońcu 10 kwietnia powstało państwo Republika Azjatycka, które zmieniło nazwe na Asian Republic. 13 kwietnia Asian Republic dołączyło do tureckiego bloku Peace Keepers. Jego ważnym sojusznikiem w regionie stał się Turan. Parę tygodni po tym, w kwietniu partia zmieniła nazwę na Asian League (AL). Asian Republic rozwijało się zwiększając indeksy oraz gospodarkę. Turecki Pucz 10 maja 2018 roku o 21:28 rozpoczął się pucz w Asian Republic. Pucz do godziny 17:40 miał lekko podbijaną przewagę po stronie broniącej, kiedy po tej godzinie pojawił się delikatny spadek, aż o 19:50 spadek drastycznie w zrosła przewaga po stronie atakującej. Z powodu braku możliwej szybkiej reakcji, pucz, osiągając zaledwie około 9 milionów przewagi został wygrany. Pucz ten, jest uważany za jedno głównych z ognisk zapalnych III Wojny RRŚwiatowej. Niepodległy region Do regionu zjechało się wiele partii, w tym jedna najważniejsza, turecka, która później była znana jako Harektat Party. Mimo apelu o pomoc do Polski czy Turanu, w wyborach wygrała turecka partia, a w prezydenckich lider tej partii Karantina. Tureckie władztwo Asian League utrudniało, władanie tureckiej partii, by Ci się wynieśli. Pewnego razu pod głosowanie padła ustawa o odwołanie przywódcy, która została przegłosowana, jednakże wybory znowu wygrał turecki lider. Dodatkowo państwo nazwało się Afghan Republic. Kontra z polskiej i rosyjskiej strony. 18 maja 2018 rozpoczęły się rozmowy między Washi Shogunate, Asian League, a Turanem. Po paru godzinach postanowiono doprowadzić do ataku ze strony Washi. Mimo paru problemów komunikacyjnych, atak został wygrany, a pod koniec ataku udało się symboliczne zmienić nazwę państwa na Asian Republic. Zgodnie z umową teren został przekazany do marionetkowego państwa Turanu, Citadel of Turan, a Washi otrzymało w zamian Wilajet Lebapski. Pod rządami Turanu Dalszym planem było to, aby ogłosić Północny Afganistan niepodległym i pomóc Asian League w wygraniu wyborów. W tym czasie teren ten został ogłoszony razem z Wilajetem Maryjskim autonomią, której nazwa została zmieniona na Asian Republic, a gubernatorem został Lord Zernif. Walka o nowe Asian Republic Ostatecznie 26 maja Północny Afganistan stał się niepodległym regionem. Mimo zjazdu wielu partii, w tym głównie tureckiej oraz ciągłych walk z tureckimi multikontami, Asian League wygrało wszystkie wybory, a prezydentem został Lord Zernif. 29 maja o 10:53 powstała II Asian Republic. II Asian Republic Po jakimś czasie Turków ostatecznie udało się wypędzić. Asian Republic dołączyło również do Eurasian Union. Rozpoczął się powolny rozwój z niezwykle niskich indeksów. Wojna z Incedian Union W czasie trwania IV Wojny RRŚwiatowej, Asian Republic pomagało wielu krajom w ich wojnach, jednakże pewnego razu z ich ziem rozpoczął się atak na Wilajet chatloński, oraz kontratak z tych ziem. Ostatecznie wojny te zakończyły się zwycięstwem ze stron obrońców, a Incedian Union upadło później z atak Turanu. W momencie zmniejszenia się natężania konfliktu, kiedy to już myślano o końcu IV Wojny RRŚwiatowej, Asian Republic miało otrzymać region w ramach reperacji, ale ostatecznie otrzymało ogromną wpłatę do budżetu, która wspomogła jego rozwój. Asian Kingdom 30 maja 2018 roku wprowadzona została ustawa o dyktaturze, którą przemianowano na Monarchię Konstytucyjną. Zmieniła się również nazwa państwa na Asian Kingdom W parlamencie czasami pojawiały się partie 1 do 3 osobowe, ale żadna z nich nie utrzymała się długo. Po przejęciu władzy przez Jakuba P. Asian Kingdom odmówiło wspólpracy z polskim państwem. W październiku rozpoczęła się reorganizacja w WAK (Wojsko Asian Kingdom). Państwo zaczęło się bardzo rozwijać w tamtym okresie co trwa nadal. Rozpad EAU i Indie (Work in progress) Regiony Od początku swojego istnienia Asian Kingdom posiada jeden region, którym jest Północny Afganistan. Po III Wojnie RRŚwiatowej, była koncepcja by kraj ten otrzymał jeszcze jeden region, jednakże odrzucono ją, w zamian za surowce do budżetu. Gospodarka Gospodarka tego kraju stoi na całkiem wysokim poziomie, ze względu na stopniowy wzrost indeksów czy nie najgorsze fabryki w kraju oraz niskie podatki. Podatki W całym kraju stopa podatkowa wynosi 5%, zaś podatek rynkowy 0%, natomiast podatki od zakładów wynoszą po 5% na każdy surowiec. (Dane z 04.09.2018) Prywatne Zakłady W tym kraju znajduje się obecnie 13 zakładów, w tym 6 powyżej 100lvl. Największym zakładem względem poziomu jest Kopalnia Złota "Mino de Oro" na poziomie 150. (Dane z 11.12.2018) Polityka Ustrój 30 maja 2018 roku została wprowadzona dyktatura, z której następnie nastąpiło przejście na Monarchię Konstytucyjną. Partie Polityczne i Parlament W Asian Kindom parlament ma wielkość 60 miejsc. Najważniejszą i zarazem jedyną partią polityczną jest Asian League. Blok Polityczny Na początku swojego istnienia Asian Kingdom, było członkiem tureckiego bloku Peace Keapers, jednak po/w trakcie III Wojnie RRŚwiatowej przeszło do Eurasian Union. Po rozpadzie owego bloku Asian Kingdom znajdowało się przez ten okres czasu w kilku innych blokach (m.in. Absolutely Neutral Ones), a obecnie znajduje się w bloku Eastern Federation. Ciekawostki * Oficjalna konferencja AL jest tą samą, która była konferencją FNP * Po tym gdy Polska odpadła z Mundialu herb AL na kilka dni zmienił się na ten: http://rivalregions.com/static/states_gerbs/2679/2679_1529872427_big.png Kategoria:Państwo Kategoria:Azja Kategoria:Państwa polskojęzyczne Kategoria:Eurasian Block